


A Spicy and Sweet Valentine's Day

by NMFergus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMFergus/pseuds/NMFergus
Summary: Honey and Edge celebrate their first Valentine's Day together, but it doesn't go well for the couple. Will things turn around for them? Or will it be the worst Valentine's Day ever?





	A Spicy and Sweet Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is for an Undertale fanfic contest, so I worked really hard on it. Hope you enjoy!

4,496 Words

(Feel free to check out the contest btw: http://undertailfanficcontest.tumblr.com)

 

"GUYS!" Blue and Papyrus came running into the living room where Sans, Red, Edge, and Honey were sitting. Honey and Edge were sitting next to each other on the couch and watching tv, with Honey leaning against Edge. Sans and Red were on the ground, playing a card game. Everyone paused what they were doing to look at the two.

"WE HAVE JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT A WONDERFUL HUMAN HOLIDAY!" Papyrus exclaimed, a twinkle in both his eye sockets and Blue's.

"cool bro. what is it?" Sans asked, putting down a card without looking and effectively winning his card game with Red. Red swore and threw his cards on the ground.

"this better be good!" Red crossed his arms and grumbled as he gave some gold to Sans.

"IT MOST CERTAINLY IS! THE HOLIDAY IS CALLED 'VALENTINE'S DAY'! IT IS A HOLIDAY INVOLVING COUPLES AND LOVE." Blue explained.

This interested Honey slightly. He glanced at Edge, seeing that he perked up at the mention of couples.

"DURING THE FEBRUARY 14TH, YOU GIVE GIFTS TO YOUR LOVE ONES OR CRUSHES, MOSTLY CONSISTING OF CHOCOLATE, ROSES, AND STUFF ANIMALS, OR COUPLES MAY GO ON FANCY DATES AND SPEND THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER!" Papyrus happily exclaimed. 

Honey swore that he saw Papyrus and his brother smirk at him and Edge, but it went by too fast for him to say for sure. "sounds like something you could do another day. why is that day in particular so special?"

"I DON'T EXACTLY REMEMBER. SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE HUMAN THAT WOULD DELIVER LOVE LETTERS TO PEOPLE OF DIFFERENT RELIGIONS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Blue rubbed his chin in thought.

"I BELIEVE THAT'S WHAT THE HUMAN SAID," Papyrus confirmed. 

Edge stood from his spot next to Honey, causing the latter to fall due to his sudden loss of support. "THIS HOLIDAY SOUNDS VERY INTERESTING. I WILL PARTICIPATE, AND I WILL GET THE BEST GIFT!"

Sans chuckled. "i guess this means we all have to do some shopping for gifts."

"there's no way i'm participating! i'm not interested in any of that love crap." Red declared.

Edge glared at him. "YOU WILL PARTICIPATE! I WON'T LET YOU SLACK OFF."

Red growled, then sighed in defeat. He knew that he would be forced to participate either way. "fine, but i'm not gonna like it."

"i guess this means that i'm joining too." Honey sat up.

Edge turned to look at him. "WELL OF COURSE! I'M GOING TO GO RESERVE US A SPOT AT A FANCY RESTAURANT FOR OUR VALENTINE'S DAY DATE." Edge walked off.

Honey sighed. This wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

Blue and Papyrus sat on either side of him. "SO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO GET EDGE?" Blue asked.

Honey shrugged. "i have no clue. maybe chocolate?"

Red snorted. "the boss doesn't like sweets. or flowers. or stuffed animals. how about you get him a gift card to grillby’s."

Honey rolled his eyes. "thanks for the helpful advice. seems like all traditional gifts are out."

"HM...MAYBE YOU CAN GET HIM SOME OF THAT ALCOHOL STUFF HE LIKES?" Papyrus suggested.

"nah, he already has a bunch of the stuff." Honey sighed and leaned back. “you said it’s the 14th? so tomorrow?”

“YEAH!” Blue answered.

“alright, i’m going to go brainstorm then.” Papyrus got up and teleported to his and Edge’s room. 

Honey laid on their bed and thought. "let's see...what is something that I can get edge? no chocolate, no flowers, and no stuffed animals...maybe some fancy wine? nah, he said we're going to a fancy dinner, they probably have wine there. what the hell can i get him?" Honey sighed. This was starting to give him a headache.

The door opened and Edge stepped in. Honey smiled at him. "so, you reserved a place?"

"YES, AND I EXPECT YOU TO DRESS UP INSTEAD OF WEARING YOUR USUAL ATTIRE!" Edge sat on the bed next to Honey. “WE’LL HAVE TO GO SHOPPING SINCE I DOUBT YOU HAVE ANYTHING SUITABLE.”

Honey grinned. "but i already got something fancy." He got up and went over to his side of the closet and pulled out a t shirt that had a tux design on it. He turned and showed it to Edge.  
Edge inhaled deeply. “NO. WE’LL HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR SOMETHING.” Edge got up and went to the dresser. He started to change into a nicer shirt.

Honey sighed. "do we have to?"

"YES! PERHAPS WE'LL GET YOU A SUIT..." Edge neatened out his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.

Honey suddenly grinned again. "that would be suitable."

"YES, IT WOU- WAS THAT A PUN!?" Edge looked away from the dresser to glare at Honey. 

Honey burst out laughing. "you walked right into that one!"

Edge growled. "NO MORE PUNS!"

"no promises."

Edge sighed and grabbed his favorite cologne. He looked at it see it was empty. Edge growled and threw the empty bottle away in the trash. The edgy skeleton looked over at Honey. “ARE YOU READY TO GO?”

Honey stretched. “Yeah.”

Edge grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him to his car, then drove them to the Men’s Store.

When they arrived and got in, Edge immediately started looking through racks of suits, looking for one he approved of for Honey. The other skeleton just hung back and watched him, occasionally taking sips of his honey when he was sure no employees were watching. 

"HONEY, TRY THESE ON." 

Honey looked to see Edge holding five or six different suits. Honey groaned. He could tell this was going to take a while. 

\----------

By the time the couple got back, it was late afternoon. Honey still had no clue what to get Edge, and Red was not helping with his suggestions.

"maybe I can make him a pastry of some kind?"

"he doesn’t really like pastries. how about you give him a bone?” Red smirked at Honey.

Honey rolled his eyes and sighed as he crossed off another idea. He and Red were sitting on the bed in Honey and Edge's room, thinking about what Honey could get Edge. Well, Honey was thinking of sensible ideas, but Red was just giving nonsense suggestions. Papyrus and Blue had taken Edge to go shopping for ingredients for dinner, buying them some time.

Honey laid down, his face landing on Edge's pillow. The smell of Edge's cologne invaded his senses, causing him to relax. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to earlier. He did notice how Edge had run out of his favorite cologne...

Honey suddenly sat up, startling Red. "i know what to get him! his favorite cologne!" Honey grinned.

Red thought about it. "that's actually a pretty good idea. do you have the cash for it though?"

"yeah, i've been saving up unlike you," Honey smirked.

Red rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah, i need to stop betting all my money. i’m going to go get some mustard." Red left and went to the kitchen.

Honey grabbed his wallet and counted the cash he had on hand. Just enough to get the cologne with a little bit left over. Putting his shoes on, Honey went to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, on the other side of the door was Edge, one hand holding a bag of groceries, the other out stretched, showing he was about to open the door.

Edge's eyes narrowed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" 

"to the store..." Honey answered, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME IF YOU NEEDED SOMETHING?"

"because i just thought of it." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"VERY WELL. I'LL GO WITH YOU THEN. JUST LET ME SET THESE THINGS DOWN IN THE KITCHEN." 

“oh, you don't have to do that!”

\----------

“oh, you don't have to do that!”

Red looked at Sans. They were both hidden behind a corner, watching the scene go down.

“we have to help him.”

Red nodded. “yeah, but what do you want us to do? dress in drag and do the hula?”

Sans smirked.

\----------

Honey was slowly running out of excuses as Edge shot each one of them down. He was starting to panic, till he caught sight of Red and Sans. 

“lu'au!” Red yelled. 

Edge and Honey watched as Red started to dance in a grass skirt, flower necklace, and flower taped to his skull. Sans was next to him, laying on the ground, with an apple in his mouth. 

“if you’re hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy sans here cause he is a treat! come on down and dine on this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line~!”

Honey could only watch in stunned silence. Edge was too confused and disgusted to move or look away.

“aaaare you achin’,” Red continued.

“yup yup yup.” Sans sang in the background.

“foooor some bacon?”

“yup yup yup”

“heeee’s a big pig.”

“yup yup yup.”

“you could be a big pig too, hoy!” Red finished.

Edge was the first to snap out of it as he stomped over to Red and Sans. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!? YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS! AND THERE IS NO MEAT ON SANS!” He started to go on a tangent.

Honey snapped out of it and looked at Sans. Sans subtly nodded for Honey to get out of there while Edge was distracted. Honey grinned and gave the two Sanses a thumbs up, then ran out the door and to the store while Edge was ranting at Red and Sans.

\----------

Edge sat on the couch, in a bad mood. His Honey had slipped away while he was dealing with those two idiots!

Blue and Papyrus came by and sat next to him.

"HEY EDGE! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING SO MAD?" Blue asked.

"I WAS GOING TO HELP HONEY DO SOME SHOPPING BECAUSE HE HAD SUDDENLY THOUGHT OF SOMETHING HE HAD WANTED, BUT SANS AND MY BROTHER WERE BEING STUPID AND DISTRACTED ME. IN THAT TIME, HONEY LEFT TO GO GET WHAT HE WANTED."

"WELL, MAYBE THIS IS A BLESSING IN DISGUISE! WHILE HONEY IS BUSY GETTING WHAT HE WANTS, YOU CAN GET YOUR VALENTINE'S DAY PRESENT FOR HIM!" Papyrus reasoned.

Edge sat up, liking that idea. "THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! BUT...WHAT SHOULD I GET HIM?" 

"WELL, MY BROTHER DOES HAVE A SWEET TOOTH. MAYBE YOU CAN GET HIM SOME CHOCOLATES?" Blue suggested. 

"THAT DOES SOUND GOOD, BUT I MUST GET MORE THAN JUST CHOCOLATE. SINCE THIS IS OUR FIRST VALENTINE'S DAY, THAT MEANS THE PRESENTS NEED TO BE MORE THAN AVERAGE." 

"HM...WELL, HONEY DOES LIKE HONEY, SO MAYBE HONEY FILLED CHOCOLATES?" Papyrus offered.

Edge nodded. "YES! AND, MAYBE SOME BOTTLES OF HONEY?"

Blue's eyes sparkled. "HOW ABOUT A GIANT BOTTLE OF HONEY!? ONE AS BIG AS HIM!"

Edge smirked, imagining how happy Honey would be with those gifts. He stood. "ALRIGHT THEN! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING AGAIN FOR THOSE GIFTS. BLUE, YOU HANDLE THE GIANT BOTTLE OF HONEY. PAPYRUS, YOU AND I WILL GET THE CHOCOLATES WITH HONEY IN THEM."

The other two nodded and hopped up. Blue ran out the door and got in his car, then drove away to a honey factory.

Edge and Papyrus got into Edge's car and they went to get the chocolates.

\----------

When Honey got home, he didn't expect him, Red, and Blue to be the only ones there. Red and Sans were sitting on the couch, playing another card game.

"where are the others?" 

"all i'm going to say is that edge dragged our brothers away to help him do some shopping for your present." Sans looked up from the game. "did you get the cologne?"

Honey grinned and pulled it out of his pocket. "yup. it was actually on sale, so it was slightly cheaper."

Red chuckled and looked at Honey. "as long as you got it. although, it /smells/ slightly suspicious that it was on sale."

All three skeletons burst out laughing. 

Honey chuckled and managed to calm down. "hey, can i hide this in your guys' room? i can't hide it in mine since edge will easily find it."

Sans put down another card and won yet another card game. "yeah, sure."

"oh come on! you must be a cheetah!"

"nah, and i'm not lion." Sans grinned.

The three laughed again. Red handed Sans some money.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE LAUGHING ABOUT?" Edge walked in.

"shi-!" Honey panicked and teleported to Red and Sans' room.

Edge looked at Sans and Red. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" 

Sans shrugged. "i'm not koalafied to answer that."

Red covered his mouth and snorted. Sans started laughing again. Edge growled and stomped away. 

\----------

The next day, Honey had managed to wake up earlier than Edge. He snuck downstairs, planning on making Edge a special Valentine's Day breakfast. When he got downstairs, however, there were already two skeletons in the kitchen who had just finished making breakfast. 

Blue looked up from the plate he was setting on the table. “OH, HELLO BROTHER! PAPYRUS AND I HAD THE WONDERFUL IDEA TO MAKE A VALENTINE’S BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE.” 

Papyrus popped his head out of the kitchen. “WE FOUND RECIPES ON HOW TO MAKE FOOD SHAPED LIKE SOULS!” He held up a plate of burnt soul shaped pancakes.

“that’s great…” Honey sat down at the table, looking at all the soul shaped food that was either burnt to a crisp or very gooey. There goes the ‘Make Edge Breakfast’ idea.

\----------

After their...breakfast, the six skeletons went out for a group date. Their first stop, the park. As soon as they got to the park, Blue dragged them to the ice cream stall, so they all got some ice cream. 

Honey was enjoying his ice cream when he heard a thump along with his brother gasp. He whipped around to see Blue on the ground, his ice cream not too far away. The taller skeleton went over to his brother and helped him up. "you ok?"

Blue pouted and crossed his arms. "YEAH, BUT MY ICE CREAM..."

Honey smiled softly. "here, you can have mine." He handed Blue his barely eaten ice cream. 

Blue gasped and brightened up. "YAY! THANK YOU!" Blue happily took the ice cream and walked over to Sans and Red with it.

Edge came over. "YOU GAVE HIM YOUR ICE CREAM?"

"yup. too bad i can't afford another one."

"W-WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET ANOTHER ONE. YOU CAN SHARE WITH ME." Edge held out his ice cream to Honey.

Honey looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "thanks." He went to take a bite. 

"Oh, here you go!" The ice cream vendor gave Honey a new ice cream. "I saw you give your ice cream to your brother, so I thought I would get another one, on the house!"

Honey took it. "oh, thanks!" He smiled and started eating his new ice cream. 

The vendor waved and went back to his stall.

Edge turned away and grumbled. "I WAS GOING TO SHARE MY ICE CREAM AND IT WAS GOING TO BE ROMANTIC..."

Honey looked at Edge. "hm? did you say something?"

"NO, I DIDN'T! LET'S JUST CATCH UP WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE WE LOSE THEM." Edge walked over to the others.

Honey shrugged and followed after him.

\----------

After the ice cream, the six of them headed to the pond. There was a little stand where you could buy bags of duck food. Seeing that, Edge got a brilliant idea. He went over and bought some, then came back to Honey.

Honey saw the feed in Edge's hands. "duck food?"

Edge blushed slightly. "I FIGURED WE COULD FEED THE DUCKS."

Honey grinned. "sounds good."

The couple went over to a bench near the water and started throwing feed on the ground, which attracted not only ducks but all kinds of birds. Honey leaned against Edge as they fed the birds.

Edge smiled. Nothing was going to ruin thi-

Blue came running through the group of birds, being chased by an angry Red. Their running chased away all the birds.

Edge growled. Another one of his plans, ruined! 

Honey sighed and sat up. "we better go see what my bro did to make your's upset." 

Edge nodded and stood, then helped Honey up.

\----------

Sitting on the edge of the pond was a boat rental, with duck and swan boats. 

The skeletons paired up, Red and Sans taking one yellow duck boat, Papyrus and Blue taking another, and lastly Honey and Edge...also taking a yellow duck boat since they were out of Sawn boats.

Honey yawned and stretched. “do you mind if i take a nap while you pedal?”

“YES I MIND!” Edge glared at Honey.

Honey chuckled awkwardly and held up his hands in defense. “i was just ducking around.” 

Edge growled. He looked forward and continued pedaling.

Honey leaned against Edge and drank some honey he pulled out of nowhere. “want some?”

Edge glanced at him, then smirked. “I’LL HAVE SOME HONEY LATER.”

Honey blushed as he sat up and smacked Edge. “shut up.”

Edge laughed, not paying attention to where they were going. Honey looked ahead and gulped. “edge, watch out for the-!” He was cut off when a group of angry geese jumped in their boat, agitated from almost getting hit by said boat.

The two skeletons tried to fend off the feathered attackers, but failed.

\----------

Sans chuckled. “i can't believe you guys had to jump in the water to escape those geese!”

Edge huffed, while Honey just rolled his eyes. Honey had taken off his sweatshirt and was squeezing out the water. Both were soaked to the bone.

Red snorted. “that boat guy was pretty pissed to see that one of his boats was taken over by a bunch of geese.”

“NEXT TIME I WILL BEAT THOSE FEATHERED FIENDS!” Edge growled.

Honey rolled his eyes.

\----------

When they finally got home, Edge and Honey split up to get ready for their date. Edge in their room, Honey in the bathroom. Unbeknownst to each other, they both grabbed some friends to talk to.

Honey leaned against the wall, looking at the two smaller skeletons in front of him.

"so, why did you drag us in here?" Sans asked, leaning against the counter. Red was sitting behind him, his chin resting on Sans' skull.

Honey sighed. "i'm feeling bad because everything is going wrong today. what if dinner ends up the same way? edge put so much into today, and i don't want it to go worse than it already has. so, i'm wondering if you guys have any suggestions on how i can make sure this dinner date goes well?"

Red sat up. "the best advice i can give you is to be yourself. my bro likes ya for who you are, so if you just be yourself, you'll both be happy, and that's all that matters, right?"

Sans chuckled. "i gotta agree with red on this. as long as you guys have fun, it doesn't matter how everything else goes."

Honey smiled. "yeah, i guess you guys are right. well, i have to hurry and take a shower so edge can take his."

Red hopped off the counter. "good luck with your guys' dinner."

"thanks. by the way, what are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Honey stood straight.

Sans opened the door. "we're just going to play some video games in our room and eat lots of junk food."

"sounds fun. i'll text you guys if i need any more advice." 

"so as soon as we close the door?" Red joked as he walked out.

Honey rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smile. "we'll see."

\----------

Meanwhile, Edge was pacing around his and Honey's bedroom while Blue and Papyrus sat on the bed.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HOW TERRIBLE THINGS HAVE GONE TODAY! FIRST WITH THE ICE CREAM, THEN WITH FEEDING THE BIRDS, THEN WITH THE GEESE!" Edge growled as he continued pacing. He clenched his fist, wanting to take his anger out on the room, but he knew that he couldn't.

 

"WELL, YOU STILL HAVE TONIGHT'S DINNER, RIGHT?" Papyrus spoke up.

Edge nodded and stopped pacing. "AND THERE ARE THE GIFTS..." He looked at Blue. "BLUE, HE IS YOUR BROTHER. ARE THE GIFTS WE GOT GOOD?"

Blue nodded. "HE'LL LOVE THEM!"

"GOOD GOOD..." Edge sighed, then seemed to perk up. "TODAY MIGHT HAVE GONE WRONG SO FAR, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THE DINNER GOES GREAT." 

Papyrus and Blue nodded. "AND IF YOU NEED ANY ADVICE OR ANYTHING, YOU CAN TEXT ME OR BLUE!"

Edge smiled slightly and nodded.

\----------

Honey glared slightly at the suit laid out on the bed in front of him. He didn't want to wear it, but he felt bad about how things have been going wrong and could tell that Edge was upset. So, just this once, he wouldn't complain. 

By the time Edge entered the room, Honey was struggling with buttoning his jacket. Edge snorted and went over to help him.

"thanks."

"YOU'RE WELCOME." Edge finished buttoning all the buttons. "I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU AREN'T COMPLAINING ABOUT WEARING THIS SUIT."

Honey grabbed his tie. "well, this is a special day, so i figured i would make an exception."

Edge grabbed the tie from Honey and put it on for him, since the last time Honey tried to put on tie he gave up and just left it dangling from his neck.

Honey smiled and wrapped his arms around Edge’s lower back. Edge finished tying the tie and looked at Honey. The couple’s faces slowly got closer, till-

The door burst open. “HEY EDGE DO YOU- OH, I’M SORRY, I’LL JUST ASK LATER.” Papyrus quickly closed the door.

Honey let go of Edge. “we should probably get going now.” 

“YES, WE DON’T WANT TO BE LATE.” Edge looked Honey over one last time to make sure he was presentable (and because he wanted to check him out), then nodded approvingly. 

\--------

By the time they got to the restaurant, it was packed. If Edge hadn’t reserved a spot, they definitely wouldn’t have gotten in. Honey did notice as they were taken to their table, they received a few dirty looks from some people in line, but he didn’t know if it was because they had reserved, because they were gay, or because they were monsters. Either way, he didn’t say anything to Edge.

Honey was really impressed by all the fancy decor and all the people in expensive looking clothes. He was happy to see some other monsters in the restaurant too.

Edge pulled out a chair for Honey.

“thank you.” Honey sat down and Edge pushed his chair in, then sat in his own seat.

They both drank some complimentary wine, ordered fancy appetizers, then ordered expensive food. Most restaurants had integrated monster food into their menus, seeing that they had monster customers now, and the fact it had become very popular among humans.

Honey, seeing Edge had ordered a steak, took the opportunity to make a pun. “You know edge, make sure you can eat that steak, or else it would be a huge misteak.”

Edge glared at Honey. “THAT WASN’T EVEN A GOOD ONE.”

Honey grinned. “what can i say? steak puns are a rare medium well done.” Honey could have sworn a couple nearby quietly laughed at his puns.

Edge face palmed.

“come on, that was pretty gouda, even though it was a bit cheesy. no reason to be so blue about it.” Honey was now positive the couple was laughing at his puns.

“STOP IT.”

“you’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT.”

Honey chuckled. "ok, i'm done with puns...for now."

Edge groaned.

\----------

By the time they finished dinner and left the restaurant, it was pretty late. Overall, it went pretty well. The only problem in Edge's opinion was the puns. It turned out that when Honey said "for now", he meant about ten minutes. 

Still, when they walked out of the restaurant holding hands, they both had to admit the dinner went very well compared to how the day had gone. 

By the time they got home, everyone was asleep, and Honey wanted to fall asleep too, but there was one last thing to do. 

"hey, edge, do you mind hanging out in the living room for a sec?" Honey asked as he finally let go of the other's hand. 

"I DON'T MIND, JUST MAKE WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING FAST." Edge sat down on the couch.

Honey nodded, then quickly ran to Red and Sans' room.

\----------

When Honey entered the garbage dump of a room, his eye sockets immediately went to the bed, where two small skeletons were cuddling in their sleep. Honey smiled and quickly took a picture, then went to the surprisingly clean closet where he had hidden Edge's gift. 

Grabbing the bottle, he went back to the living room.

\----------

As soon as Honey left, Edge quickly jumped up and ran to Blue and Papyrus' room to get Honey's gifts. Usually, he wouldn't go into to someone's room when they were sleeping, but this was an exception. 

Edge quietly entered the very clean and neat room. He glanced at both of the beds, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping skeletons, then grabbed the chocolates and used his magic to float the giant, bear-shaped bottle of honey back to the living room. 

\----------

When Honey got back to the living room, he was surprised to see Edge standing beside a giant bottle of honey and holding a box of chocolates.

"are those...for me?"

Edge nodded. "I CONSULTED YOUR BROTHER AND OUR ORIGINAL SELF, AND TOGETHER WE CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO GET YOU HONEY FILLED CHOCOLATES AND A GIANT BOTTLE OF HONEY."

Honey grinned and hugged Edge, careful of the chocolates. "i love you!"

Edge smiled and chuckled as he hugged Honey back. "I LOVE YOU TOO. I'M GUESSING BY THAT RESPONSE THAT MEANS YOU LOVE THEM?"

Honey nodded. "it was pretty sweet of you." 

"...WAS THAT ANOTHER PUN!?"

Honey laughed and stepped back, breaking the hug. "i got you something too."

Edge looked at him, torn between curiosity and annoyance at the pun. "WHAT IS IT?"

"well, i noticed how you ran out of your favorite cologne so..." Honey reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Edge's favorite cologne that had a bow on it. "here."

Edge carefully took the bottle. "YOU REALLY BOUGHT THIS FOR ME?" He knew that Honey was going to get him a gift, but he hadn't expected this.

"yup. do you like it?" Honey fiddled with his hands nervously behind his back.

"NO, I LOVE IT!" Edge smiled and hugged Honey.

Honey let out a sigh of relief and hugged him back.

The day might have started out a little rocky, but by the end of it, both of the skeletons would say that this was a successful first Valentine's Day.


End file.
